Isaac's New Beloved
by Goodbye is my Second Chance
Summary: What if Isaac never loved Rachel? What if I was in the story and he fell in love with me? Well this is my Children of the Corn where Isaac loves a girl named Anne from afar and then lets her know. But, someone else loves Isaac also that girl is..well read
1. Chapter 1

**Isaac's New Beloved Ch.1**

**She walked peacefully, curve like, through the cornfield. Isaac had sent for her, and she knew that once Isaac sends for you, you are to go forth. Everthing around her was beginning to fade, as she hurried through, what seemed like, a maze of corn, so that she wouldn't keep Isaac waiting. When she got there he was on his platform, gazing out his stained windows.**

**' You wished to see me?'**

**'Anne? Yes.'**

**'My sermon,today? You had listened well, did you not?'**

**'Yes, Isaac.'**

**'You know we do this for a reason, don't you?'**

**'I know. 'He who walks behind the rows' is our true savior, and we must abide by his will.'**

**'Good, I see you paid close attention.'**

**'Yes. I did.'**

**Isaac gazed at her, somewhat of lust.**

**'Why do you look at me that way?'**

**'No reason. You may go now, Anne. Thank you for coming.'**

**'Ok. Bye now.'**

**'Goodbye.'**

**There was much more meaning in that gaze. Of course, there was lust, but, there was something deeper than that.**

**'She's to be the one,' Isaac had said aloud, but to himself.**

**'She's to be the one, to stand by my side.'**

**Isaac put out the flame of the candle, and set out for a stroll in the cornfield, to see how harvesting was going.**

**He had been walking, for what seemed like miles, through the corn, when he had came across Anne, bent over, tying her shoe. He loved to gaze at her, even when she was not looking.**

**'Like what you see?'**

**Isaac recognized that voice.**

**'What are you talking about, Malachi? I just came out here to see how harvesting was coming. You do know, Harvest Moon is tomorrow night.'**

**'I am well aware of that Isaac.'**

**Isaac had known the real reason why he was out there, and so did Malachi. He came to see Anne.**

**'tsk tsk tsk, Isaac. Now what would 'He' think of this.'**

**'I don't know what you're talking about, Malachi.'**

**'Don't be coy with me, Isaac. I know why you're out here. You came to see Anne, didn't you?'**

**'NO! Why would you think such a thing? You insubordinate, little...'**

**'Isaac, calm down, it's ok, I won't tell anyone.'**

**'You won't?'**

**'No. Now, Isaac we're friends, right?'**

**'Right.'**

**'Now friends are supposed to talk to their friends when they, you know, like someone.'**

**'I don't...'**

**'Yes you do, and I can tell. Let's start out with the gazes.'**

**'Oh. Come on!'**

**'Nope. I know what's behind those looks, and I don't have to say it.'**

**'But, Malachi, it's forbidden. 'He who walks beind the rows, does not allow such acts of affection.'**

**'Not if it's a Beloved. Well, I'm going to go. I'll see ya.'**

**'Bye.'**

**Just then, Anne got up and turned to face Isaac.**

**'Hello, Isaac.'**

**'Hello, Anne. What are you doing out here?'**

**'I just figured I would go out for a walk. I'm pretty bored, you?'**

**'Same here. I also came to see how harvesting was coming. You know for Harvest Moon.'**

**'Oh. Well, it looks like it's coming along great.'**

**'Yes it does.'**

**He then gazed at her, the same way he always does.**

**' I wish you would tell me why you look at me that way.'**

**She said while giggling.**

**A little smile broke out on Isaac's unaging small face.**

**'Maybe one day I will.'**

**'Well, until then, would you like to walk with me?' **

**' Why not.'**

**The childrens' heads had begun to turn to look at them, as Isaac and Anne set off on their walk. Rachel jealously stared, unapprovingly.**

**'So...'**

**'So?'**

**'Isaac, there's something I've been wondering, fo quite some time.'**

**'Oh.'**

**'Ummm... I'm quite frightened to ask you.'**

**'Don't be, Anne. Go on.'**

**'Ummm...well...what made you come to Gatlin, in the first place?'**

**Just then a dark shadow brushed across Isaac's face. Like, his past had suddenly found its way back into his life.**

**'Oh.'**

**'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.'**

**'No. Don't be sorry. It's ok.'**

**'Really?'**

**'Really. I'll tell you.'**

**He searched for the right words to say, while Anne waited patiently, to hear the story she's been longing to hear.**

**'When I was a young child. Before I came to Gatlin, I had a mother and a father. My mother, she was wonderful. She would take care of me, and she loved me very very much.'**

**'What about your father?'**

**'He was a different story. He felt as though, we had to be perfect. And if we sinned, we were to be punished. Well one day, my mother did something, something I can't quite remember at the moment. And he felt, as though, she needed to be punished. So...he killed her.'**

**'Oh my god, Isaac. That's horrible. I'm soo sorry, are you ok?'**

**'It's ok. I'm fine. But, after that, I was so angry with him, that one day I snuck into his room when he was asleep, and killed him. Then 'He' came to me one day. 'He' showed me the true ways of adults. So...'He' brought me here, to Gatlin, to build up a group of followers.'**

**'Wow! Well, I'm glad you came.'**

**He smiled, and let out a little laugh.**

**'I'm glad I came too.'**

**'Well, then, we should be heading back now, Anne.'**

**'Already?'**

**'Afraid so. But, don't worry. We shall do this again sometime.'**

**'Yes. We shall.'**

**When they got back, they went their seperate ways.**

**'Well...I'll be going back to my house now, Isaac.'**

**'And I'll be going to mine. I'll be seeing you.'**

**'Yea, I 'll be seeing you at your sermon tomorrow. Same time as usual?'**

**They stared at eachother for a moment there.**

**'Same time, 11 oclock.'**

**'Ok. Bye, Isaac.'**

**'Goodbye, Anne.'**

**Isaac gazed at her as she walked away. She was so beautiful with her blue-green eyes, and her short brown pixie-like hair that just shaped her small pale face. But, did she feel the same way? She must have, atleast she seemed it. What was he ever going to do?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isaac's New Beloved Ch. 2**

**As Anne walked home, Rachel caught up with her.**

**'So. Where did you and Isaac go?'**

**'Just for a walk. Why?'**

**'Just a walk? Nothing else?'**

**'No, just a walk, and why do you care?'**

**'Oh, no reason. You know, you'd be wise to not get too close to Isaac.'**

**'What are you talking about?'**

**'Because. After this little message I've been sent to deliver to you, you're going to feel you shouldn't.'**

**'Rachel, what are you talking...'**

**Just then, Anne felt a hard slap across her body. It was a whip. Over and over, the whip hit her, until Rachel ran.**

**'Anne!!!!!!'**

**It was Sarah's voice. Sarah and Job had come to rescue her. They must've heard the whip.**

**'Anne, are you ok,' Job said worried.**

**Job had a worried look on his face, and Sarah was crying.**

**'I think so.'**

**Sarah and Job went to help her up, and she flinched.**

**'You're not ok,' Job said.**

**'We'll take you inside, your house is right here.'**

**As they got Anne inside and on the couch, she began to cry.**

**'What's wrong, Anne?' Sarah said as she wiped her own tears that she had forgotten had begun to fall from her pale but rosy cheeks.**

**'It hurts.'**

**'Well, it's going to, Anne.' Job said.**

**'Should we tell someone?'**

**'Yes. Bring Isaac. Wait! No. Oh. I don't know.'**

**'Don't worry. We'll bring Malachi.'**

**'Ok.'**

**A little while later, just as Sarah had finished up putting the bandages on Anne, Malachi barged in.**

**'What's wrong with her?'**

**'Malachi. Someone hurt Anne.' Job said.**

**'Who hurt you, Anne?' Malachi said concerned.**

**'Oh. I can't say.'**

**'You have to, Anne. This is important. Who did this to you?'**

**'I can't say. They'll just wind up hurting me again.'**

**'No they won't, not if I pull this out on them, they won't.'**

**Just then, Malachi pulled out a big, shiny knife. It sort of resembled a machete, but only smaller.**

**'Umm..'**

**'Come on, Anne. Tell me. Who did this to you?'**

**'...Rachel Colby.'**

**'She did not...' Malachi was outraged.**

**Anne nodded her head, and she began to tear up.**

**' Why didn't you call for Isaac?'**

**'Oh I couldn't. He'd be furious. And I'm so confused. I don't even know how he feels about me.'**

**'Well of course, he'd be furious. He doesn't want you to get hurt. He lo... oops.. I can't say..'**

**Sarah and Job jumped up. And Anne looked at Malachi in curious wide eyes.**

**'What?' Sarah and Job asked.**

**'Yea. What?' Anne asked.**

**'I can't. He'll kill me.'**

**'Please...' Anne begged with puppy dog eyes.**

**'Ooh...Well, if he gets mad, you're taking the full blame. Do you hear me?' Malachi said annoyed.**

**'You got it.'**

**'Well, Anne...If you haven't already guessed... Isaac lo...'**

**' Don't you dare finish that sentence, Malachi, or the next one offered to 'Him' will be you.'**

**Everyone recognized that childish squeaky voice, coming from the doorway.**

**'Isaac?' Malachi asked.**

**'Who else would it be? 'He' himself?'**

**'...Isaac.' Anne said.**

**'How did you know?'**

**'My dear. My poor poor Anne. Who did this to you?'**

**'Please don't make me say it.' Anne pleaded.**

**'Anne.' Isaac said desperately.**

**'Please tell me.'**

**'Umm... it was...'**

**'Yes. Go on.' They all said.**

**'...It was...it was...Rachel Colby.'**

**'SHE DID NOT!!!' He was outraged.**

**'Oh my god. Why did she do this to you? Where is that insubordinate creature?'**

**'I don't know. I was down on the ground when she took off.'**

**Anne now had tears forming in her big beautiful eyes. She had never wished to cry in front of Isaac, but this she could not help.**

**'Anne.. it's alright..she won't hurt you again. Why didn't you send for me instead?'**

**'Well...she, umm... she told me I'd be wise not to get too close to you.'**

**'She WHAT!!!' Now he was furious.**

**'Why did she...'**

**'Isaac. Hush now. What matters is you're here with me now.'**

**Malachi and the kids stared at Isaac and Anne and started to giggle.**

**'What are you guys laughing about?' Isaac asked.**

**'Well speaking of being here with you now, I want to tell you something.'**

**'Yes, Isaac.'**

**Now everyone looked at him impatiently.**

**'Just tell her already, Isaac. Before we all grow old.'**

**'Ok,Malachi. Now hush up.'**

**'Umm..Anne. I've been meaning to tell you something. But I figured I shouldn't because I thought 'He' wouldn't approve. So here it goes. Anne, I love you.'**

**Anne waited to hear thode word for a long long time. She of course felt the same way for him.**

**'Oh Isaac. I love you too.'**

**Isaac then grabbed Anne and pulled her closer to him.**

**'You do?'**

**'Yes, I do. I've felt this way for a long time now.'**

**'Why haven't you ever said anything?'**

**'Well, I was afraid of what you might say.'**

**'Oh. Anne.'**

**He then kissed her softly. Everyone around them giggled, they couldn't help it any longer.**

**'Isaac. What do we do now?'**

**Anne knew what she wanted to do, she just wanted him to say it.**

**'Well..I guess we marry. You will be my new Beloved. And i will be yours.'**

**'That's what I was hoping you would say.'**

**He then pulled her against him again, and he kissed her, this time not so softly. He was excited. He loved her and wanted this to happen for a long time.**

**'Isaac...'**

**'Yes, my love.'**

**'Will you tell me you love me again. I love that.'**

**'Ok, then. I love you, Anne.'**

**'Thank you. I love you too.'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isaac's New Beloved Ch.3**

**The next day, all the children of Gatlin, headed to the clearing, to listen to the normal preachings from Isaac. Anne, Sarah, Job, and Malachi were all sitting together. Everyone looked at them as if they were insane. Sarah and Job often were just hiding around in the house on the corner, or usually watching the sermons through the stalks of corn. Malachi often just sat in the back, far away from Anne. This was all strange to the children, until Malachi gave them a look, that would scare the skin off of anyone; a look that warned them to look away.**

**' Behold! ' As you all may know, tonight, is Harvest Moon.'**

**The children had begun to chant.**

**'Harvest Moon! Yes, Harvest Moon!'**

**'Harvest Moon, is a night, when two are joined as one. 'He' has come to me. He sent me a dream, a dream of a new Beloved for me. This new Beloved is known to all of you, but, shall all of you wait tonight, to see whom it shall be.'**

**Rachel had a surprised look upon her face, she always wanted to be Isaac's new Beloved, but, what she was about to find out, would surprise everyone, and upset her in the long run.**

**' I see, I see that all of the harvesting is finished, and looks welcoming to 'Him', 'He' is most pleased. Tonight shall be a new beginning, tonight is the night. Go all of you. Come tonight, and see...Harvest Moon.'**

**'Harvest Moon! Harvest Moon! Harvest Moon! Harvest Moon!...'**

**The children chanted on and on,until Isaac shooed them away.**

**Rachel walked up to Isaac, to question him on whom his new Beloved, would be.**

**'Isaac.'**

**'Yes, Rachel?'**

**'Whom has 'He' chosen to be your new Beloved?'**

**'You shall see tonight.'**

**'But, Isaac...'**

**'I said...'**

**He lowered his tone. Rachel knew something was wrong. Isaac had never flipped on her before. Had he known of what she had done? He couldn't have known, or could he?**

**'You shall see tonight.'**

**'Ok, Isaac. I shall see tonight, like all the others.'**

**'Good. Now go home, come back tonight.'**

**'Ok,goodbye.'**

**'Goodbye.'**

**Isaac greatly hated when people disobeyed him, and so did 'He'. Isaac went to Anne, to talk to her about what was about to happen later that day. She was nervous, and so was he.**

**'Isaac..I'm nervous.'**

**'There's no need to be. I love you, and we wanted this for a while now.'**

**'I know, and I love you too, Isaac.'**

**'Good. Now you know what is to happen tonight?'**

**'Yes.'**

**'Ok, then I shall leave you with Morgan, to help you get ready for tonight.'**

**Isaac kissed her on the cheek, and left. Morgan was one of the older children, like Anne, Isaac, Malachi, and some others; she was very kind- hearted. Morgan had long brown hair, green eyes, and a small but rather curvy body. She was beautiful, at least to Anne, she was. There was some rumors, of Malachi liking her, but nobody knew for a fact if it was true or not, all was known was that she really liked Malachi.**

**'Morgan, what am I going to do?'**

**'Well. You are going to be with Isaac forever, that's what, or have you forgotten?'**

**They both laughed. Morgan was also a very good comedic. Everyone liked that alot about her.**

**'No, Morgan. I have not forgotten.'**

**'Well then hush now...so I may help you get ready. You must look extra beautiful for Isaac tonight. Once he sees you, he'll fall over with how great you're going to look.'**

**Anne giggled. She wanted that greatly.**

**' I can't wait!'**

**'What? Just a minute ago, you were so nervous that you were about to get sick, now you can't wait. You're confusing me.'**

**They both laughed hard.**

**'Ahh..Morgan. You make me laugh.'**

**'I can tell.'**

**When Morgan was done getting Anne ready,they both headed over with Sarah and Job. They met Malachi over there. None of the kids were there yet, it was still early.**

**'Anne, you look beautiful.'**

**'Thank you, Malachi. I can't wait for Isaac to see.'**

**Anne turned around and started walking over to touch one of the stalks of corn, randomly. Sarah, Job, and Malachi saw, but Anne had not.**

**'I do see.'**

**Anne jumped, she was surprised.**

**'Isaac..'**

**Isaac looked as if he was about to faint. He couldn't believe what beauty was standing in front of her.**

**'Anne..You look amazing.'**

**'Thank you, Isaac. And you look like you're about to fall over.'**

**They all laughed.**

**'Hey! I thought I was the comic here?'**

**'Morgan you are, but that doesn't mean I can't be funny once in a while.'**

**They laughed.**

**'True. Well. If I do day so myself, I did a magnificent job on you.'**

**Isaac looked at Morgan.**

**'You did. Thank you.'**

**'Your very welcome, Isaac.'**

**By then, all of the children had begun to come. They all sat down.**

**' Behold! It is Harvest Moon.'**

**The children looked at eachother and cheered.**

**'Now, before I had told you that I have someone to be my Beloved. You are now to see whom that shall be...Anne?'**

**Anne got up and walked over to Isaac. Rachel and the children now knew whom the Beloved was to be.**

**' Children. Anne is to be my new Beloved.'**

**Rachel was angry.**

**'This is an outrage, she can't be your Beloved.'**

**Isaac was angrier. How could she say this? And to Isaac of them all.**

**'HOW DARE YOU! Tell me, why can't she be my new Beloved, Rachel?'**

**'BECAUSE. I'm supposed to be your new Beloved.'**

**The children were in shock. They had never seen anything like this before. Anne looked as if she had just been struck across the face.**

**'WHAT! How? How could you ever be my new Beloved?'**

**'Because, I love you, Isaac. And I thought you loved me.'**

**'You were no love of mine.'**

**Now it was Rachel's turn to be upset.**

**'You are to be sacrificed. To 'He Who Walks Behind The Rows'.'**

**All the children were surprised.**

**'But..but..but why Isaac? Why?'**

**'Because you hurt Anne.'**

**He knew. She knew that he had known. But it still surprised her. It surprised her so much that she started to cry.**

**'Put her up on the cross! We shall sacrifice her after Anne and I join eachother.'**

**Just then, two older boys got up and picked up Rachel. She started to scream.**

**'Put me down! Put me down, you oafs.'**

**They hadn't put her down, they had put her on the cross as they were told.**

**'Now. Let the sacrifice begin!'**

**'Yaay!'**

**The children cheered.**

**''He who walks behind the rows.' We have a sacricial for you tonight. Come to us, and take this sight.'**

**Over and over the children chanted with Isaac, what he had said, until 'He' came home.**

**'Yes. It is done. 'He' is here.'**

**Just then, 'He' crawled up the cross, Rachel screamed, until she was killed.**

**'Now. Let the joining begin.'**

**Anne was happy now. She was able to be with Isaac at last.**

**Malachi did the honors of marrying them. He lit the candles, and started to say his part.**

**'Isaac do you agree to join Anne until you may die?'**

**Isaac looked at Malachi angrily.**

**'Oh..uh..which definately won't be for a very long time.'**

**Isaac looked satisfied.**

**'I do.'**

**'And, Anne. Do you agree to join Isaac forever?'**

**Anne looked Isaac, and Isaac looked at her. They smiled.**

**'I do.'**

**'Good. Now, Isaac, you may kiss Anne.'**

**Isaac smiled at Anne and kissed her.**

**'Now we are to spend tonight together, Anne.'**

**Anne smiled. This was what she had wanted.**

**'Ok, my love.'**

**'Great.Then let's go.'**

**The children clapped. They had loved Anne. They were happy too.**

**That night, Isaac and Anne spent the night together. It was beautiful. She was to bear his child, and so it was done. **


End file.
